theshatteredlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Malux
Malux is the god of death. Malux's brother is Ohm, the god of life. Malux's realm is death. To meet him you must die, or be privileged enough for him to visit you. His element is Earth. He had a daughter with a human woman. He named his daughter Orange as she had orange eyes, and entrusted her with a scythe. Malux is often portrayed as a hooded figure holding a scythe. He is shown embracing a large man covered in vines the proceeding to wrestle with him in a friendly manner. Older texts show Malux forming a stone of the earth and carving into it rivers and mountains with his scythe. Afterwards he gives it to the man covered in vines. Orange (Malux Nigruum) Orange is the daughter of Malux, the original god of death. She is half human and lived as a mortal for the first years of her life. She did not care for her mother because her mother was not involved in her life and died when she was very young. She started the campaign as a 10 year old, and was a reckless, selfish, immature little girl. Her magical powers are amazing for such a young person. However she is very frail. Despite being so frail she often rushes into a danger because she thinks she is stronger than she really is. Her weapon is a magical scythe which acts more as a staff, but could be used for slashing if it was absolutely necessary. She has orange hair, orange eyes, and is a young petite girl. She was around 11-12 when she died. Human Life While living as a mortal she traded her soul to a demon in exchange for more magical power. She also met a vampire merchant, which she traded some of her blood for a wish. Her wish was a piece of caramel, from caramel land. She kept the wrapper for the piece of caramel forever, and probably still has it with her as a goddess. When she cured her vampyrism she gained immunity to measles. She slayed a possessed rake with her party and gained the title, "The Rake Slayer". She enjoyed this title and would brag often about the story of the rake, often exaggerating qualities about the rake. Orange obtained robot legs while in a cybernetic chamber during the Yawmire campaign. Afterwards while on a quest to defeat the Yawmire, Orange was nearly killed and Malux gave up his life to save his daughter. Once the Yawmire was defeated, Orange became the new goddess of death. As of now, less than 10 people in the world know that Orange replaced Malux as the goddess of death. She is now known as Malux Nigruum. Malux took Orange's body as his own. He is in search for Orange's soul and will reward the person who finds it. Orange's soul was returned to Malux by Exla Alcott. Orange is now known as the goddess of lost souls, young dead, and fools. She may or may not have died during the god wars era.